Just Breathe
by coyote616
Summary: Neal is so tired. And a little drugged. And a little shot.


Pierce stood holding the gun. Neal sighed. His ribs were bruised from the men earlier so breathing kind of hurt. He had avoided telling Peter that though. As Neal morse coded POWER Peter was busy thinking why he was mad at him.

Neal could feel Pierce's gun in his back and he knew he'd have a bruise there too later. He'd gotten Pierce to Peter's and waited for the moment. Pierce was going to shoot Neal in three seconds. Three. Two. The power came on and Pierce shot wildly. Neal went down holding his now injured shoulder.

Jones got Pierce and Peter kneeled next to Neal," Where are you hurt?"

"My shoulder," Neal gasped," Going to get blood on your floor."

"AGENT DOWN!" Peter screamed and put pressure on Neal's hurt shoulder," Come on Neal."

"Stop it Peter," Neal gritted his teeth and tried to prevent the tears.

"No Neal," Peter refused and helped Neal lay down still keeping pressure.

The ambulance came and took Neal but not without Peter who held Neal's hand until they took him into surgery. Peter called Elizabeth who called June who called Mozzie who wouldn't come. He hated hospitals.

Peter headed home to a dark house the power turned back off. He scrubbed the blood off the floor the mop water turning a sickening red with his partners blood. He changed his clothes and used Oxi-Clean to get out the blood not that he'd ever wear it again.

He trudged back to the hospital. The bullet too close to his heart they'd done a touchy surgery but Neal was going to make a full recovery but that didn't mean that Peter wasn't stressed.

Neal woke. He sat there for a moment not wanting to cause a scene in wherever he was at. It took him a moment to realize that he was in a hospital room and he realized that it was a private one. His mind felt behind and he opened his eyes to find Peter and El in the chairs. El was watching him intently and grinned as he flashed his beautiful eyes.

"Hey sleepy head," she whispered and ran her fingers through his hair.

"How long was I out?" he asked and noted Peter still sleeping.

"Just 24 hours," El exaggerated and looked at Peter," He got tired. It was pretty traumatic."

"Any hot nurses in trauma?" Neal chuckled and grabbed his shoulder the pain returning.

"You alright?" she asked and he nodded through clenched eyes," Any extreme pain?"

"Nah," Neal's body slacked a little again and he sighed loudly his bruised ribs still hurting," Did they cut my shirt off? It was expensive and its June's."

"Yeah they did but I promise it's alright with her," El promised sweetly and Peter flinched awake.

"You alright Peter?" Neal teased and Peter smirked.

"Fine," his face turned to concern, "Are you?"

Neal forced a smile, "I'm fine."

"The doctor says he can release you tonight if there's nothing wrong. I got you off for three days," Peter told him," El will you give us a minute?"

Neal winced as El left and Peter looked at him.

"We don't have to talk about it," Neal told Peter who nodded at Neals facade.

"But we do Neal," Peter told him," And I'm sorry."

"No it's fine," Neal told Peter and Peter watched Neal pale.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Neal gave him a thumbs up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's passing," he replied and leaned into his pillow.

"Alright rest and I'll be here when you wake up," Neal was released that night. Mozzie was there to help him up the stairs and helped him into bed. He looked at Peter's bags on the floor. Neal wondered when Elizabeth had gotten home.

He stretched out on the couch his arm in the sling. It was a dull ache and it felt kind of useless. He fell asleep inadvertently. He was exhausted.

Peter came over three hours later. Neal was on the couch asleep and Peter knew he would be more comfortable in bed.

"Neal?" he asked touching his right shoulder. Neal jerked awake and gasped in pain touching his other shoulder out of reflex of his pain.

"Wha'?" he groaned.

"Do you wanna get in bed?" Neal nodded and Peter watched Neal stand and sway. He should be drinking more water with all the blood lost. Peter steadied him and helped him over to the bed. He watched him fall asleep again.

The next day Mozzie promised to stay with him all day until Peter could come. Neal was not allowed to move his left arm. Neal stayed in bed most the day. He drank as much water as he could. Mozzie forced him to drink orange juice and when Peter finally came Neal was asleep. He was pale and sweating in bed and Peter touched his forehead. No fever just a nightmare.

"Neal," Peter spoke and Neal's eyes opened.

"Hey Peter you can go home. I'm fine," Neal's lie was frantic.

"It's okay Neal. Do you wanna talk about it?" Peter asked and Neal shook his head and got up.

"I don't get it Peter. I'm just tired. I've been exhausted no matter how much I sleep and my shoulder hurts and I'm sorry!" Neal looked very close to crying as he yelled and Peter didn't care how awkward it was. He hugged Neal and Neal cried.

Two days later Neal was back at work. Peter was careful with him and Neal was grateful he still needed twice the amount of sleep he usually did. But Neal was Peters best friend and it was the least he could do.


End file.
